Cargo handling systems for aircraft typically include various tracks and rollers disposed on a cargo deck that spans the length of a cargo compartment. Cargo may be loaded from an entrance of the aircraft and transported by the cargo system to forward or aft locations, depending upon the configuration of the aircraft. Cargo handling systems, such as, for example, those used on aircraft for transport of heavy containerized cargo or pallets, also referred to herein as unit load devices (ULDs), typically include roller trays containing transport rollers that support and transport the containerized cargo or pallets. Motor driven rollers are typically employed in these systems. In certain aircraft, a plurality of motor driven power drive units (PDUs) is used to propel the containers or pallets within the cargo compartment. This configuration facilitates transportation of the containers or pallets within the cargo compartment by one or more operators or agent-based systems controlling operation of the PDUs. In such systems, deceleration of a ULD when in contact with a PDU can result in a potentially damaging supply of regenerative to a direct current power bus shared by other PDUs.